Just a little understanding
by fallic
Summary: After returning from a Slug Club meeting, the Marauders share a conversation. Short oneshot. R


It was all whoops and cheers as they made their way back to the common room. It wasn't often that the two boys had that luxury, but tonight not even Filch himself could stop them; they had a hall-pass, signed by Horas Slughorn himself, no trickery needed. James held the scrap of parchment tightly as Sirius skipped on ahead.

"This it might be worth keeping, Jamie? Maybe change the date or sommat. Could be useful." Sirius was full of helpful ideas tonight, from this one to 'I swear, birds dig it when you come up really close behind them. I read it in a magazine.' This one, at least, did not end with James having a drink emptied over his head, and thus he nodded slowly.

"Definitely. Dragon beard." The second was said to the Pink Lady, who eventually opened for the two boys, although not before giving them both a piece of her mind in regards to young men who gallivanted about at all hours. Even as she closed behind them, Sirius could hear a muffled 'boys these days! They have no respect! Once it used to be that—' they both ignored it, as they had every other night they came in past curfew.

About as plush as the armchair he had been resting on, it took Peter a moment to start and look up when they came in. The room was empty aside from the three young students, the candles burnt out and even the fire down only to embers. Pete looked at them with his pale, sleepy blue eyes.

"Took you blokes long enough. Remus came back _hours _ago." The blonde complained, although it was only weakly as he moistened his lips and looked at the other two boys expectantly. "How'd the party go?" Never one to be invited to one of the Slug Club's fancy get-togethers, Peter always wanted the best tidbits of gossip from those who had gone.

Frankly, Sirius could have done without being in attendance, but once Lily had been invited, there was no talk of not arriving. The fact that Remus was occasionally invited due to his stellar academics was something of a surprise, but at least it was a pleasant one. It was also Sirius who filled in the blonde as they made their way upstairs to the dorm.

"Oh, you know. Nothing out of the ordinary—Just the elves serving the drinks, and—oh! Yes! The dancing girls! Smiles as big as the eye could see, and tits the size of—" He broke off to look at how big Peter's eyes had grown, and to jab James in the side with his elbow when the other boy began to snicker.

"Yeah? Go on!" Pete managed to squeak out in a strangled voice. The aristocratic heir of Black let out a barking laugh, shaking his head as they entered their dormitory. James joined in shamelessly while Peter's cheeks burned red in embarrassment when he realized that he was the but of their joke.

"No! Really! What was it like?" The shortest boy repeated his question, as James began to undo the clasps on his good robes on the way to his bed.

"Aw, don't get your pants in a wad, Petey! It really wasn't much. Just lots of fancy people standing around, talking." The newest member of Gryffindor's quidditch team didn't seem impressed by the whole affair as he loosened his tie.

"What he means is; Evans threw her drink at him six times before Ole Sluggy told her not to," Sirius refreshed his dear friend's memory kindly, and in return was rewarded with a pillow thrown at his head. Shaking himself free, only now did the second year student see the empty bunk. "Where's Remus?"

"Dunno. He came straight up here, looked like he was in a bit of a mood." A small frown began to worry at the edges of Peter's mouth as he spoke, looking at the two other boys worriedly. "He get in a row with you two?"

"Yes, Peter. We fought and cursed and I despise his bloody guts, that's why I'm wondering where he went off to." Sirius' sarcasm was lost on the boy, who looked horrified for a second before the look on Sirius' face clued him in.

"The showers, my guess." James was sitting on his bed, sliding off his outer robes. Closest to the toilets, he could hear running water. Turning towards the door, James raised his voice. "Remus? You gunna come out soon?" They were quiet, waiting for a reply. An eyebrow rose up Sirius' forehead when they were met with silence, and James gave a shrug. Maybe Remus _was_ in a mood with them.

"Okay. Okay. So—The party?" Peter seemed to decided that this was more important, hopping up to sit on the bed. James would probably tell most of the truth, or at least not just tease him about it.

"Oh, it wasn't nothing, really. Promise." The chaser lay back slowly, putting his arms up behind his head. Sirius was stilling standing, and after a moment he pulled out the trunk at the foot of the bed, straddling his new improvised chair.

"That's not true, come on. What about—Well. Who was the guest? I head they found a real-life dragon animagus, and he was gunna come an' heat the fires—"

James, glasses askew and eyes closed, gave the faintest snort. "Nah. Animagi are too _bland _for Sluggy. Brought in this bloke—Bloody massive, he was. A werewolf." Peter gave the appropriate gasp. Sirius grinned like a madman.

"Convicted, they said. Didn't even tell us of _what_, but he had ministry workers with him, weren't allowed to go far. They lost him for a bit in the middle, Merlin you should have seen the look on their faces." The young heir of Black always had a love affair with danger. "_That _was wicked cool." James gave a faint chuckle.

"Did you see how he was lookin' at you? Practically licking his lips." Propping himself up a little more, James made the reenactment of the gesture entirely too lewd for Peter's sake. Sirius sneered, and responded with gagging noises.

"Nah. He looked at you more, mate. Recognized another poof." Had James not already lost his pillow, it would be flung towards Sirius' face again. As it was, he shook his fist instead. Peter hazarded a weak laugh, looking between the two other boys.

"A werewolf, really? They let one into the school?" It was a late-night horror story, his voice quiet as if the man in question would pounce out from behind the curtains. "And not on a leash or anything?"

Sirius snickered lightly before speaking. "My mum knew a werewolf once. Best damn coat she's ever had. Besides, I don't think they like that sort of thing. The leashes, I mean."

"But… But he could have bitten you! Any time! An' they look normal, right up to when he's got your throat in his mouth!" Peter seemed to think this was truly terrible, although it made the two brunettes burst into laughter.

"What? You want to be the one to go up to him with a bloody muzzle? Maybe some dog biscuits!" James puckered his lips and clicked his tongue. "Here, little wolfy! Come on out!" Sirius supplied the second half, launching himself from the trunk to tackle his friend, making the needed growls and snarls. James' chorus was "Aaaaugh! He's got my neck!" before all three of them burst into laughter. It was loud enough that not one of them heard the bathroom door snap shut.

Finally their laughs began to slow, the three collapsing onto the bed. Sirius jabbed his elbow into Peter's side until he had enough room, although the blonde had to roll and half-fall off of the bed.

"Awwroooo!" Sirius managed, although it was breathless and weak. It was enough to launch James into a new fit of hysterics, and he reached up to shove his palm against Sirius' mouth to shut him up. The pseudo-wolf seemed happy enough to start to gum on it.

All of a sudden, it looked like late-nights had caught up with them. All three still dressed and sprawled out; James made an attempt to straighten his glasses. They were all trying to catch their breath, the heavy panting the only ambient noise. He called out once again, "Remus? If you're not comin' out… Well. We'll see you in the morning, mate." A loud mumble in agreement came from Sirius, who was already mostly asleep and a slow line of drool was about to smear down his chin. Peter had fallen from the bed, only his torso still on, head snug against Sirius' side. James himself lay with Sirius half atop him, only a few buttons of his shirt undone.

Remus sat against the edge of the sink, head in his hands. He _knew _that they wouldn't understand.


End file.
